


summer madness

by injunist0323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren, Summer Love, day one by honne, jenren, markmin if you squint, summer madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunist0323/pseuds/injunist0323
Summary: “hey, Jeno” Renjun, with a new found confidence, faced Jeno“what?” Jeno just stared at him“we’re strangers right?” Renjun asked the same question from earlierJeno smiled at him sweetly “strangers, yes we are”“and i hope we will not see each other after this” Renjun told him and before Jeno could protest the older pecked a kiss on Jeno’s lips.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	summer madness

It is even too late now to call it summer but here comes Renjun having his late summer vacation at his friend’s beach house in Jeju Island, Korea. He met his friend, Mark, in Jilin at his university as an exchange student for a semester. 

Renjun dropped his baggage at the front door and released a sigh of relief that he arrived here safe and in one piece. This is not the first time the Chinese boy travels overseas but it is indeed his first time travelling alone in a foreign country just to find solace. There are so much things going on in his life that he wants to stop running away from it and to think it thru, something that Renjun cannot do when he’s around with his family or friends. He needs some time alone. 

He tried to find the door key in his cross bag and was surprised by the interior of the beach house as soon as the door unlocked. The beach house has three rooms; two at the loft and one at the ground floor. It has a tropical theme combined with modern interior design. He picked up his baggage and checked the first room at the ground floor which is too big for his liking. “ _It must be the master`s bedroom_ ” he guessed. He went to the second floor to check the remaining room. Both rooms are facing the sea that is unexpectedly near from where he stays. He picked the room on the right side for it has its own bathroom.

The Chinese boy is happily humming while unpacking his things. He connected his phone to his Bluetooth speaker that he brought and played a reggae playlist that he randomly found on spotify. He will only stay here for a week but the clothes that are laid on his bed looks like he will stay for a whole a month. “ _Did I over packed_ ”  he thought and shook his head.

After the last pile of clothes were placed on the closet, his stomach growled and it reminded him that he skipped his breakfast and it`s already lunch time but he forgot to go to the nearest supermarket to buy foods. 

He changed to a casual shorts and Hawaiian shirt. He grabbed his wallet and phone and with his limited Korean, that he is confident that he can somehow converse on his way out, he marched down the stairs and now on his way to the front door when the said door clicked open and revealed a stranger, a beautiful hot stranger.

Both of them stared and each other for a good hot minute as if frozen from the encounter. Renjun blinks once, twice, thrice until he comes to his senses,  “uh, it`s still very early to rob something here?” he asked not really sure if did he say the right thing.

“I am not a robber?” the stranger that is not a robber replied, unsure of what is happening.

Renjun is now on his self defense mode, mentally. “okay? Then, how may I help you?”

“who are you?” the stranger asked in return.

Renjun crossed his arms and scans the stranger. The stranger is at the doorstep and is still holding the door knob with his right hand and the other hand is holding two or three bags full of groceries. There`s also a duffel bag hanged on his shoulder. The boy is obviously taller than him with sun glasses on, a pair of skinny jeans and white shirt.

“I live here… for now, at least. And you?” Renjun raised one eyebrow. Trying to look intimidating but fails to do so when the taller giggles at him, “I also live here” the stranger smiled at him that is surely blinding

“WHAT?! YOU LIVE WITH MARK?” Renjun exclaimed, unsure why he acted that way. 

“NO! I mean all his friends practically live here. We can come here anytime” the taller replied “and can I please come in. I bought some groceries. My arms are hurt right now”

Renjun lets the stranger passed him and the same stranger went straight to the kitchen counter. He is now facing the stranger`s back and noticed the broad shoulder he has. Arms filled with veins that the shorter was afraid it might pop up anytime soon. He also has a very neat and black hair wondering how this man can be so perfect and real.

“are you done checking me out? Can you help me atleast?” the stranger said without looking at him.

The way Renjun blushed was so embarrassing if the stranger did look at him. Wait.  “ _a_ _ren’t we too casua_ l” he thought. What if this stranger is really a robber who is just trying to trick him and kill him when he is asleep? So he ran just outside the door and called his friend, Mark.

“oh so you mean Jaemin is there?” Mark laughed as he heard the full story.

“I don’t know? I didn’t ask for his name” Renjun replied with a small voice, afraid if the potential killer could hear him.

“what? You let a stranger came inside the house?”

“he said he is your friend!!! And that’s why I called you dumbass!!!!!”

“I can’t believe you just called me a serial killer and Mark hyung a dumbass” the stranger talked behind him that caused a mini heart attack to Renjun.

“wait Jeno is that you? Are you with Jaemin?” Mark answered on the other line.

“I came alone hyung. By the way, who is this little boy here? He called me a robber earlier and now a serial killer!” the stranger called Jeno reports to Mark in a very dramatic way.

“oh he is renj—“

“Mark no! I don`t want friends here so don`t say my name” Renjun cuts him off. It may sound weird but Renjun made his mind not to befriend anyone here and just want to be left alone.

“im sorry junnie. I mean Jeno is a friend and he might need some time alone too. I also know you want to find your “solace” or whatever you call that. Can you talk it out? I mean just be alone together”

“but mark” Renjun pouts as to which Jeno giggles. Is he always this smiley?

“I assure you junnie. You`ll be fine. Jeno is fine. Okay?”

“okay Mark” Renjun sigh, “Have fun with your internship!” He can`t really do anything about it. Jeno is Mark`s friend too and this is not really his house so yeah. Everything will be fine.

“you too! And jeno too! See you soon!” and the call ended.

Renjun pocketed his phone and faces Jeno. Embarrassed by the way he acted earlier but being a well mannered that he is, he smiled at the taller shyly. “im sorry about earlier”

Jeno smiles back, “it`s okay. Let`s cook lunch?”

“okay” the shorter replied with a little voice. “ _what the fck is wrong with me! Acting all shy_ ”

Maybe because both of them are hungry or shy or for whatever reason they just find themselves making lunch in harmony and eating in silence. Jeno volunteers to clean up so Renjun could rest.

Renjun went to his room straight and decided to paint the scenery in front of him and to forget about the encounter earlier. He figured he should just rest for the day and starts the outdoor activity tomorrow.

Renjun sips a mango shake that he made earlier while laying in the blanket that he set up to sun bath. Mark`s beach house is located far from few resorts where tourists stayed in. This place, however, is secluded so he is happy to be in private and far away from the crowd. The beach is also clean, it has white sand and a very clear water where you can see a school of fishing and corals and other marine life that is healthily swimming in the sea.

He felt a strong wind passed him and saw a happy and topless Jeno with a snorkeling gear running towards the beach. Surprisingly, they really did not talk at all yesterday. They were really alone together and minded their own business. He closed his eyes to helped him relax and clear his mind. Being one with nature is truly a healing experience.

Renjun felt a tapped on his shoulder and a soft “hey are you still alive?” he looked at the owner of the voice and saw Jeno holding an umbrella “you were sleeping for three hours now. I really don`t want to interrupt you but you might get a sunburn if you stay here for too long and also it`s already lunch time”

“oh did I fall asleep?” Renjun rose from where he was sleeping and felt his skin burning. It hurts.

“yes you did” the taller is at again with his beautiful smile “wanna grab lunch together? There`s a local diner near here” 

Renjun nodded and followed Jeno still out of it to comprehend what is happening.

They are now waiting for their food to be served and observing the surroundings that they are in. It is just a little diner but there are a lot of tourists eating here. It is also near the seashore. There are a lot of people swimming, there are also teenagers who are drinking and some of them were playing beach volleyball. He could also see some kids building little sand castles with their parents and Renjun smiles at them bitterly.

“so, Mark`s friend. Can`t I have your name?” Jeno asked all smiley. Do he ever get tired from smiling?

“it`s awkward that we`re living in the same roof and doesn’t know each other`s name, right?” Renjun thought loudly, “Okay im Renjun” 

And yet again there’s Jeno with his stupid smile and he can clearly see now his eyes are forming into a small crescent as if they were smiling too, “I’m Jeno” he extended his arms and Renjun accepted it gladly

“but I don’t really need friends right now. I just want to be with a stranger” Renjun declared.

“no problem with me, dear stranger” and as if on cue the food arrives and then again they ate in silence.

After their meal they decided to walk by the seashore with their bare feet. 

“so renjun, what are you planning to do? I can give you a tour if you want” Jeno said, his hair is all messy now because of the wind.

“thank you for the offer but I just want to wander here and think” Renjun replied with a straight smile.

“why don’t you have fun and forget about everything?” Jeno asked out curiously and Renjun just can`t dismiss him for unknown reason.

“im always avoiding everything so I think it`s time for me to face it head on. And you`re a stranger to me so I can say things like this. I don’t want to talk about it with a friend”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

“right?” Jeno looked at Renjun and Renjun smiled back at him. “Mark was right. We can be alone together, dear stranger”

Both of them separated after an hour. Jeno said he will buy some spare clothes at the souvenir shop because he forgot to bring his own clothes. Renjun on the other hand, went back to the beach house to get his sketchpad and went outside to do some sketching. Might as well improve his skills while he’s at it. 

There’s a group of people carrying musical instruments that passed in front of him while he is in the middle of sketching the beach and the dusk blue mixed with orange sky. He observed them setting up their instruments just near the diner where Jeno and him went for lunch.

“There’s a music festival going on this week starting today”

Renjun was surprised from the sudden voice that came out behind him that he almost fell from the hammock that he was sitting on. Jeno catched his back to prevent the unfortunate event and went to stand next to him and observed the crew.

“It’s just for five days. It’s a great timing that you’re here” Jeno looked at him, “you can enjoy great music and that if you’re interested in music”

Renjun is indeed into music. He’s even the president in his university music club. “kinda” is the only reply Renjun gave at Jeno into which the other gave him a wide smile. 

“anyway, you have a very good drawing right there” Jeno declared as he stare at the sketchpad that Renjun was holding “and i will leave you here alone. I’m one of the volunteer for the music fest. Just come find me if you want company” 

Renjun just smiled back at him and said, “we’ll see. go have fun” he waved at Jeno and the taller waved back at him and is now running to the crew.

Music festival, huh. Interesting.

“why is it raining? Last time I checked it is still summer” Renjun whinned as he burry his body in the couch while looking outside. It is early in the evening and he already plan to go to the festival.

“the fest got cancelled, let’s try again tomorrow” the taller handed him a can of beer and a bag of chip placed at the table “I will let you choose the movie. I think Mark won`t mind that we’re using his Netflix account, right?” he laughs and sits comfortably on the carpet just right down at Renjun. They had no choice but to stay in tonight. Renjun tried to fix his position to comfortably lay in the couch and proceeds to choose his favorite movie, frozen.

In the middle of the movie there`s a sudden lightning that illuminates the room and a sudden squeal was heard from Renjun.

“hey” Jeno reached his hand to hold Renjun`s arm that is clearly shocked from the lightning and is now covering his ears and soon after it was followed with a loud thunder that they swear the ground shakes from it.

Jeno hugged Renjun as soon as the shorter starts shaking. Renjun leaned to Jeno`s touch and buried his face to the taller`s chest. Jeno caressed the older hair and hold him tightly whenever there`s lightning and thunder. He doesn’t know if Renjun`s heartbeat is really that wild or did his heart feel some things. 

They stayed like that for an hour until the rain stops as if the storm were just passing by.

“i’m sorry” Renjun detached himself from Jeno as soon as he realized their current position.

“no worries. are you okay?” Jeno looked at him, full of concern

“y-yeah” the shorter stuttered and unaware of the sudden blush formed on his cheeks. 

They didn’t realized that the movie is over now and their drinks and foods were left untouched. Renjun quickly drinks his beer to satisfy the sudden thirst that he feels. Jeno followed after him. 

They`ve been drinking for awhile now. They are slowly introducing themselves. Both of them are of the same age but Renjun is older than Jeno. They are both in their second year in college. Jeno takes biology as premed and Renjun takes liberal arts. 

“I really don’t like biology but my parents want me to become a doctor like them” Jeno pouts while he chugged a glass of whiskey. They don’t know when did it happen but they are now drinking hard drinks from Mark’s little bar. And maybe because the drinks is getting into them that is why they are having this kind of conversation.

“what do you want then” Renjun asked attentively.

“I really like dancing. I want to take courses that are related to dances. I even imagine myself owning a building filled with number of practice room and teach people how to dance but my parents just don’t get it.”

“then just do what you want?” Renjun suggested while chugging a shot of tequila. 

“it`s easy for you to say that but as much as I hate them for controlling my choices, I want them to be proud of me. I love them. I don’t want to disappoint them” Jeno faced the older. They are sitting in the huge couch but wondering why they are this close. 

“but if you don’t do whatever you like are you sure you are not going to regret it in the future?”

“i… I don’t know” Jeno is tipsy right now. He is closing his eyes from time to time that Renjun took the opportunity to open up a little, “atleast you have someone that expects something from you” the older gave him a fake smile.

“why?” Jeno replied while fixing himself on the right side of couch. Hugging one pillow close to his chest.

“because my parents doesn’t even care what I want. They will let me do whatever I want” maybe because of the alcohol that this random conversation is happening and he really needs to get it off of Renjun’s chest.

“isn’t it a good thing?” Jeno murmured 

“yes it can but the more lenient they are the more I lose motivation. I don’t want to invalidate your feelings but I also want my parents to scream at me whenever I got low grades but no. They will just shake it off. I mean it is better to have expectations than nothing. They just don’t have expectations from me” Renjun waited for a response but Jeno is already sleeping. 

It is still past 11 and they do drink a lot and Renjun can feel his eyes closing down. His heart felt lighter after he said his issues regarding with his parents to Jeno. He never said it to anyone. This is why he needed a stranger to talk about these things.

Renjun woke up on the couch. Did he really passed out here? He scanned the room but everything is clean now, no traces of empty bottles. He saw water and an advil on the center table. Jeno is really thoughtful. How can he be so nice to a stranger? Wait. Did Jeno sleep with him last night? “ I didn’t do something crazy, right?”  he thought. 

He went to the kitchen to look for something to eat but as soon as he reached the kitchen table there are foods that is nicely prepared and through the wide glass window he saw Jeno with his snorkeling gear swimming in the beach. “ oh so he really likes to swim”  he thought.

Renjun can`t believe it that he is now on his 3rd day but he haven’t swim even once! He went upstairs after cleaning up to change to his scuba diving suit. He enjoyed playing in the water way back in his hometown and this is also the reason why he accepted the offer to stay here so he can play water sports.

By the time he arrived by the beach, he saw a smoking topless hot Jeno sitting at the seashore while cleaning his snorkeling goggles.

“You`re awake” Jeno smiles at the shorter“aren’t you hangover?”

“nope, it was nothing you know. Thank you for the food” Renjun replied “are you done swimming?”

“no. im just resting right now. Ive been swimming for an hour now” the taller laughs.

Renjun nods as he went off to swim. The water is really clean in this area. If you swim more deeply you can see the colorful coral reefs dancing under water. There`s also a school of fish with different colors. He even waved at the “nemo family” and also saw different types of starfish that he wishes to touched.

Renjun was focused on observing the marine life that he didn’t notice Jeno`s arrival. Jeno tapped his back that made Renjun jolts and was welcomed with a click from the taller`s go pro camera. Renjun recovered from the encounter and is now modeling for Jeno.

They played underwater for a while until their skin shrinks and decided that they`re done for the day.

“I didn’t know you knew how to swim” Jeno is now lying on the sand, clearly tired from their swim.

“ofcourse we can even compete who is the fastest swimmer here” with a smug face, Renjun laid down beside Jeno.

“you’ve been in your room for days you know. Maybe you`re the only tourist here who is just sitting at the beach house”

“that`s the purpose of my stay here “ Renjun replied shortly 

They fall in comfortable silence for a minute while watching the clear sky and feeling the wind on their body.

“hey, Renjun” Jeno turned his body to face Renjun, “wanna have fun?”

“im having fun tho?” 

“I mean having FUN fun. I understand you well. You`re here because you want to think something, right? You want to be alone that’s why you don’t want to make friends. I am like that for some reason too. But if you don’t like it, that`s also fine” Jeno is looking at him as if he can see through him.

They stared at each other while their hearts did things on their own.

“are you tired wearing your mask?” Renjun asked seriously

“wearing a mask to protect ourselves is kinda exhausting too. i realized what you told me and i think i also need to be true to myself. im just confused right now” Jeno confessed.

“confused?” Renjun sits up to focus on Jeno who is still lying down. 

“isn’t it lunch time?” Jeno giggles, “aren’t we too early to be sad?”

“i really don’t mind. Wanna share something?” the shorter shifts his body to give Jeno some shade because the taller gives no sign to stand up anytime soon and he doesn’t want him to get sunburn like he did on his first day here.

“I have a friend called Jaemin” Jeno starts speaking up as he states at Renjun, “actually he is my bestfriend. Mark, Jaemin and I are THE trio you know since we’re in diapers. But yeah as cliche as it might be we both are playing around each other five or six years ago? As if were testing waters or anything like that” 

Renjun just hummed as a sign that he is listening.

“Jeamin is naturally a sweet and loving person. He gives love as if he was just breathing. I am always there when he needed me the most and he is also the same whenever i needed him” Jeno smiled bitterly “We are also each other’s gay awakening and i thought we are really on the same page. I was almost sure that I loved him and i was willing to take a risk to ask him to be mine” Jeno stopped for a moment and wondering if Renjun is still interested in his story but Renjun catches on and replied with a small “but?”

Jeno smiled at Renjun. He really needs to let this go or else he will go crazy “but before I can give him my confession last week, I think he’s not aware of my non platonic feelings and he confessed that he loves mark and he wants some advice bu-“

Jeno was cut off by Renjun with a loud scream “wait mark? AS IN MARK LEE THAT I KNOW?”

The taller sits up to cover Renjun’s mouth. “ssshhh yes. why are you so loud?”

“im sorry, i mean does Mark knows?” Renjun sat closer next to him

“no. that’s why Jaemin asked me some advice and if it’s okay if he had feelings with our bestfriend or is it normal” Jeno trails off, “i mean bro i have feelings for you, am i not normal?” 

They both laugh at it and fall into silence right after.

“so what do you want to do?” Renjun starts off

“i dont know. that’s why im here. I don’t know if i should move on and to prepare myself for their future relationship or I should still try to pursue Jaemin” Jeno lands his eyes on the sand. He still feels pain with the thought of it.

Renjun shuffles his hair, “it’s okay take your time. you don’t have to pressure yourself”

Jeno looked at Renjun. It’s just a simple advice but somehow he feels like he needed to hear it. Seriously.

“i’m hungry, Jeno. Let’s grab something to eat” Renjun stands up and lend him a hand so the taller accepts it, “i know a place. let’s go”

Both of them spend their lunch together. They explore the island by renting one motorbike in which Jeno drove Renjun around the small town. They eat some delicacies and enjoyed the whole afternoon as if they were some old friends who is on their summer vacation. 

The night falls and it is now time for Jeno to prepare for the music fest and Renjun decided to tag along but he wants to sit alone for awhile. He wants to understand the weird things he feels inside.  “dumb Renjun, i think it’s still early for you to feel something”  he thought while watching the people drinking while dancing.

He figured that the crew he saw yesterday are self producing artists and this is like their camp where they can show their works. Random people can also went upstage to sing anything as long as your confident. Interesting.

Renjun just sits up on his as soon as he woke up. It is now his fourth day here and he waa shocked that it took him this long to have one of his episodes. It is weird enough that Renjun feels good every night but he starts to doubt everything in the morning.

He picked up his journal and wants to write whatever is on his mind but fails to do so because he was overwhelmed with his own thoughts. It was too noisy. He thought of his parents, his school, his future and everything around him. He feels like everything is not going on the way he wanted. He doesn’t know why he is like this.

He can’t tell his friends about his concerns because he’s friend might think he is just overreacting like that one who told him that. That is why he wants to go somewhere where he doesn’t know everyone and just to meet random people to talk about anything. 

The thoughts were so loud that made him cry begging to please stop. He threw his notebook across the room and accidentally hit the empty flower vase displayed at table where the rest of his things were resting.

Jeno suddenly barged in his room with concern painted on his face, “renjun, are you okay?”

Renjun just stated at him blankly, unaware of the tears that keeps on falling down endlessly.

The taller approached him and hugged him tightly. This is very embarrassing for Renjun but the thought of Jeno hugging him, a stranger, who doesn’t know him and hopefully he will never meet again. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minute until Renjun’s bad thoughts stops and he was back to his senses. He detached himself and smiled at Jeno.

Jeno did not ask what happened. He just invited Renjun for breakfast and soon after that he finds himself hugging Jeno from the back while they were riding on a jet ski.

Wait jet ski!!!! “Ya Jeno!!!!!” Renjun shrieked as if he just woke up by now.

“hello to you too, Renjun” Jeno laughs as he was driving slowly “i asked you earlier and you said yes. i think it has just sink in to you” 

“wait, Jeno!!! Aahhhhh” and by that Jeno drives faster as they were less crowded here. Renjun broke into laughter while he hugged Jeno tightly. He didn’t even remember when did he wear his life jacket.

“just scream, Renjun! Let it all out” Jeno shouted and without any second thought Renjun started to shout about how fucked up his life. How he wanted his parents to give him attention. How he wants to cut his friendship with his fake friends now. How unsure he is about everything but it’s okay. It went like that for some time until Renjun voice became hoarse and he slowly getting tired frok shouting. He rest his head into Jeno’s back where the taller froze at the sudden action.

“didn’t know you would really shout like that, Renjun” Jeno laughs, he is now driving slowly back to the seashore

“you offered. who am i to decline?” Renjun giggled, “sorry you had to witness that meltdown”

“no worries” and they fell into silence.

Renjun thought how they fell into silence without the awkwardness, naturally. Since day one. It‘s always been like this and he is more than thankful because it is too exhausting to talk every time. 

Jeno hopped off the jet ski and helped Renjun to climbed down. Their fingers lingers and they don’t know when to let go so noone did. They were walking along the seashore when they saw an ice cream cart and thought they should buy one.

They shared the ice cream and Renjun started to have weird thoughts “ were eating ice cream. does it mean we’re having indirect kiss? is this considered my first kiss?”  he suddenly let go of Jeno’s hand to slap his face. Jeno watched him, doesn’t know what just happened. But he, again, never questions it. 

They spent the whole afternoon with the other tourist in an island hopping. Renjun and Jeno were sticking to each other. Renjun thought of ways on how to hold the taller’s hand without being obvious and he doesn’t know why he want to do that but he wants it to happen. They are now on their third and last island and while Renjun is still thinking of some ways a tall, beautiful girl approached Jeno in an cunning way that makes Renjun mad for whatever reason. They talked for a while and the girl keeps on shoving Renjun away from Jeno and clutch his arms while asking for his name or if his a tourist or whatever. Renjun doesn’t want to hear anything so he just went back to the boat. He just want to go back to the beach house and sleep all night.

“i think im going crazy”  Renjun thought while closing his eyes. He is acting weird and he doesn’t know why.

The boat is slowly filled with the tourists but Renjun saw Jeno across him and sitting beside him is the girl from earlier. Jeno smiled at him fondly but the older just rolled his eyes and fixed his focus on the scenery in front of him. 

The night falls and there’s no sign of Jeno. After the island hopping, Jeno just tapped his shoulder and told him the girl and her group of friends wanted to have dinner and if Renjun wanted to come but he quickly declines, telling him that he wants some time alone. Yeah. Alone time, waiting for Jeno. 

From the beach house, Renjun heard the music festival is now starting. He thought for a moment if he should leave the house or if he should go there and choose the latter. 

There are people offering free drinks in a red plastic cups and his parents told him not to accept drinks from strangers but thought to fuck it up and accepts it anyway. 

He is now joining the club while dancing into party music that the dj is playing in the platform. His fourth glass of drink is now gone and a tall guy approached him with a smirk, “hey cutie, wanna drink?”

Renjun knew that he’s a little tipsy and he shouldn’t talk to anyone but there’s something in him that he just wants to get stated. He accepts the drink and the guy is now in front of him, dancing with him.

“what’s your name, cutie” the taller guys asked him while slowly walking towards him, closing their distance.

“im sorry but its a secret” Renjun giggles as he looked at the stranger. The guy in front of him smirked and is about to touch Renjun but there’s a sudden hand that stopped him, “i guess you should stop there”

Renjun looked at his side and saw Jeno. His jaw is clenching and the veins in his arm are almost exploding. Thankfully, the stranger is smart enough not to create any commotion and just left after that.

“i thought you’re gonna stay home?” a hint of annoyance is evident in Jeno’s voice and it made Renjun pissed, “so i’m not allowed to join here but you can do whatever you want?!”

Jeno was shocked at the response he received, “i-im sorry Renjun. I’m just worried about”

Renjun, for the nth times today rolled his eyes, “just go back to your girl”

“what girl?” Jeno is now confused at the statement 

“the girl from earlier! just go have fun with them!” Renjun can still understand that he’s not making ang send but he cant stop him self.

“we’re just friends, Renjun” with a soft voice Jeno guides Renjun down the dance floor to let him sit at the nearest chair. 

Renjun just stared at him. He is now taming himself. Jeno stared back him as if they were in a staring competition.

“hey, Renjun” Jeno called him

Renjun raised one eyebrow, “what?”

“we’re strangers right?” 

It’s like dagger pierced into Renjun’s heart, weird enough that he feel that way, he gulps and answered, “yeah”

“and you wanna be with stranger to be who you are, right?” 

Renjun is now confused as to where this conversation is going. “right”

“are you true to yourself right now? are you acting without holding yourself and is not afraid to do anything you like”

The older is now thinking hard why is this happening. But to answer Jeno’s question he is indeed suppressing himself. He really has this weird feelings going on but he just neglects it all day.  “am i catching feelings? in just 3 days?! without doing anything?!!!!” Renjun thought. Damn Jeno. “should I, Jeno?” 

Jeno gazed at him. They are back at staring at each other but this time they can feel there’s a tension. Renjun surely needs a drink right now so he ordered a bucket of beer which Jeno doesn’t mind.

They are sitting beside each other in the long chair outside the little pub not faraway from the ongoing festival. Their drinks has arrived and Renjun suddenly snatched a bottle and chugged it. Jeno did the same.

“hey, Jeno” Renjun, with a new found confidence, faced Jeno

“what?” Jeno just stared at him

“we’re strangers right?” Renjun asked the same question from earlier

Jeno smiled at him sweetly “strangers, yes we are”

“and i hope we will not see each other after this” Renjun told him and before Jeno could protest the older pecked a kiss on Jeno’s lips.

The taller is now frozen at his seat. Surprised at the boldness and grinned soon after he realized what just happened. They were just drinking the whole night. Lazily staring each other without talking. Jeno felt the need to caress Renjun’s cheeks so he did it. The latter leaned on the touch and he suddenly feel like everything went black.

Renjun woke up with a headache. He felt a weight on his side to face a sleeping half naked Jeno. He looked at himself and he is also half naked.  “what the fuck just happened last night!!!!!!!!”

Jeno hold his waist and pull the older closer to him. The younger nuzzled against his neck that gave Renjun shivers.  “shit what is happening”  he wanted to escape from the embrace. Surely this is his room but what happened???

“good morning, angel” Jeno whispered interrupting Renjun raging thoughts.

“Jeno is too casual for this. why am i the only one panicking!!” 

“i can hear you thinking” Jeno interrupted his thoughts again, “this is me being true to myself” 

Right. The memory from last night is coming back to Renjun. He remember their talk! He remember him kissing Jeno! Where did he get that courage!!!! But the question is why are they half naked? He needs to know.

“Jeno, d-did we-“ and yet again he was interrupted with Jeno, “no Renjun. you passed out last night in the pub so i bought you here. I wanted to change your clothes but choose to change your shirt but you refused to wear some because you it was hot” 

Renjun just replied a little o, “but why are you like that?” he face the taller now. Their nose almost touched and he can feel Jeno’s breath.  “what the fuck!”

“i was all sweaty too but you just wont let me go so i just remove my shirt. i wont do anything to you, Renjun” Jeno give him a reassuring smile. 

They were just cuddling for the whole morning. Their body aches from yesterday’s activity. Or maybe they just don’t want to detach themselves from each other. Jeno is tracing the lines from Renjun’s palm and compared their hands. He giggles at the difference between their hands. Renjun’s hand is so small that it fits perfect to Jeno’s. The taller pulled the other closer into a crushing hug. They stayed like that for another hour until they both felt the hunger strikes them and went outside to grab their lunch. Both walking hand in hand with a smile on their face.

Like a routine, the whole afternoon is filled with water sports but both of them looks like a couple on their honeymoon if you’re looking from a far. They separate themselves from the group of people and they went to the area near their beach house. 

They played together in the water until Renjun decided to attack with a water splash. Jeno was about to do the same when Renjun run towards the seashore. Thankful for Jeno’s athletic body he picked up Renjun and carried him like a sack of rice. The older now is in a laughter mess, “Jeno! No!! Put me down”

“you’re asking for this, pretty boy” and with that Jeno throw Renjun into the sea. The latter ran towards Jeno and the other starts to ran far from Renjun and that’s how they turned out playing catch up game. 

Both of them catches their breath as they got tired from playing. “it’s late now, should you go to the even?” Renjun ask the taller as soon as he was stable in his breathing.

Jeno stand up straight as if he just remembered his duty, “right. i almost forgot about it” and then he starts to laugh “that was fun” 

“sure it is” Renjun smiled back.

“let’s go change. would you be at the fest?” Jeno ask as they walk towards the beach house.

Renjun stops at his track, “do you know how to play guitar?”

“yes, i do. why?” Jeno looked at Renjun

“should i sing?” 

“you can sing?” the taller is surprised at the suggestion, “i mean yeah let’s do it! omg Renjun, im so excited” Jeno took Renjun hands and pressed it. “let’s do it”

They changed into comfortable clothes that would fit at the stage. It is now almost midnight and it’s now their turn to perform. Renjun is standing in the platform while holding a mic and Jeno that is beside him is sitting on a chair while carrying his guitar. 

This is not the first time that Renjun is singing in front of a huge crowd but today is different because he is with Jeno. And maybe because there’s a message that he wants to convey in this song into which he doesn’t know if Jeno catches on when they were practicing earlier. 

You'll always be my day one

Day zero when I was no one

I'm nothing by myself, you and no one else

Thankful you're my day one

Thankful you're my 

The crowd is getting into a slow dance. It is a lovely sight in front of him. It feels like everyone is inlove and he gazed at Jeno which is surprisingly already staring at him with his addictive beautiful smile. 

I got lucky finding you

I won big the day that I came across you

'Cause when you're with me, I don't feel blue

Not a day goes by that I would not redo

Renjun can’t stop staring at Jeno. His heart is going crazy right now like he is serenading the love of his life. Or is he?

Everybody wants to love

It's easy when you try hard enough

Right? He didn’t really think hard of what is really happening between him and Jeno. Is this love? 

Yeah that's right

You'll always be my day one

Day zero when I was no one

I'm nothing by myself, you and no one else

Thankful you're my day one

I'm thankful you're my day one

Since the day Renjun got here, it was not on his agenda to catch feelings with the stranger that he thought was a robber. Or maybe he really is a robber? He stole Renjun’s heart since day one.  “ahhh! i really wanna slap my face”

Renjun sang the rest of the song not leaving Jeno’s gaze. Both of them looks like they’re on their own little world. They smile at each other lovingly until the end of the song. 

They both went home after the performance and are now lying in a hammock in front of the beach house. Renjun’s back hits Jeno’s chest and the latter tuck them in a blanket that he bought from his room. 

The night sky is painted with beautiful stars. They are shining very brightly and Renjun is now rambling about which star is which and fun facts about it and Jeno just listens to him attentively while combing the older’s hair using his hands. 

“do you believe in destiny?” Renjun shifts his body to face Jeno

Jeno studied the older’s face, “i honestly never thought about it but after meeting you i think i would like to believe it”

Renjun was touched at the answer but failed to express it when he mimics a gagging action. Jeno pouts that made Renjun kiss the pout away. 

“but srsly Renjun” Jeno looked at Renjun in the eye. It was intimate that the older felt butterflies in his stomach. Like literally.“let’s just see what happens” and Jeno encased Renjun in a tight hug. 

Renjun burried his face further into Jeno’s chest. He could hear his heart beats faster and it made him smile. To be honest, Renjun doesn’t know what they are right now. To think we would live this place in 2 days. What will happen to them?

Renjun felt a cold breeze on his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jeno staring at him, “good morning, sleepyhead” 

They are still in the hammock. He is resting on Jeno’s shoulder. Does his shoulder hurts? How did they survive the night sleeping outside? 

“good morning, jen” Renjun smiles “i’m gonna cook breakfast. let’s go in?” 

Renjun is now cooking bacon in one pan and sunny side up on the other. Jeno on the other hand is also making himself coffee and he found out that Renjun likes to drink chamomile tea, good thing Mark has it in his storage so he made him one. 

They sat across each other and they started eating silently while looking at each other from time to time and giving little smiles. 

Jeno volunteers to wash the dishes so Renjun could rest. However Renjun felt a little bit brave and he marched his way towards Jeno and hugged him from the back. The taller melts at the gesture and started to wash quickly.

After Jeno finished washing, he wiped his hands in a clean cloth and faced Renjun and gave him a tight hug, “baby is extra clingy today”

Renjun’s heart skipped a bit after hearing the nickname.  Baby.  It his first time hearing it and he like it. He nuzzled closely to the other and Jeno rubbed his back slowly, “hey, wanna watch movie?” 

Renjun just nods as they make their way to the living room. The kitchen and the living room isn’t that far but he still wants to hold Jeno’s hand while they walked. 

The older gets to choose the movie for today and he choses his other favorite, avatar! They are cuddled in the couch, Renjun being the little spoon.

Jeno hugged Renjun so closely as if the older is going away. Isn’t he? He doesn’t want to let go of him. He doesn’t know what Renjun were thinking about him and if he planned anything about them. 

It’s true that he came here to give himself time to figure out his feelings about his best friend but he did not expect Renjun to be in his life. Are they moving fast? Does Renjun really meant about them being just stranger and nothing more? His head or more likely his heart is in pain while thinking about it that he resort to hug Renjun closely. Movie was long forgotten. 

Renjun is in the same state tho. He is not concentrating in the movie. He was just playing with Jeno’s fingers. What are they? He wants to keep Jeno close to him but it is impossible right now. He has zero dating experience but it feels like long distance relationship is a scary thing to do plus they’ve just known each other for almost a week now. Is it really worth the risk?

The older didn’t realize that he is crying. The teats stained at Jeno’s arm and the taller was surprised at that. He shakes Renjun and gestured to look at him while the shorter quickly complies. 

Jeno wiped his tears away but it seemed like Renjun cried more at it. “baby, sssshhh” Jeno kinda feel like he knows why the older is acting like it “we’re okay. you’re okay. don’t think too much, angel” 

Renjun hated the way he would cry easily. Is he not strong enough to endure this? But he can’t stop himself to cry so he cried almost half an hour while Jeno is embracing him.

They ate inside the beach house after they order chicken wings. It’s like a silent mutual agreement that they will stay in the house for today because Renjun mentioned that his flight for tomorrow is at 8am and they don’t want to waste time. They just want to be with each other’s presence.

Renjun realized that they easily fell into comfortable silence. They also like to cuddle and play with their fingers. They also like to stare at each as if they’re memorizing each other’s physical feature into which Renjun remembers his unfinished painting. 

In the middle of their lunch he asked Jeno, “jeno, wanna be my muse?” 

Jeno choked at the foods that he was currently eating. Renjun, in panicked, filled his glass with water and gave it to Jeno. The latter drinks water and pats his chest, “i was surprised. a muse? for what?” 

“you know i have painting upstairs and i feel like it adding you into it?” Renjun asked him shyly

“s-sure. after this” 

Both of them stayed at Renjun’s bedroom. Jeno is sitting on a stool facing Renjun while the older started to paint on the canvas.

Again, as if it became their habit, they gaze at each other, especially Renjun. He looked at Jeno and this time he can see the small details in front of him. It’s like if the art is a person it should be the man sitting in front of him. 

He could see the mole at the taller’s lower right eye. His hair is messily covering his whole forehead but he doesn’t fail to see the thick eyebrows that he has. Jeno’s eyes are so charming and it slowly turning into his infamous crescent smile. The nose bridge is visible that indicates he has beautiful long nose. And oh to have that chiseled jaw. He also want to pinch the taller’s cheeks. Really! How can this man be so perfect and real! This is so unfair!

“are you done drooling at me, angel?” Jeno speaks up and giggles

“what?!” the older can’t help but to shriek

“you’ve been string for awhile now. i’m just wondering if you’re still painting” 

“right!” Renjun focuses himself at his work. It just needs a little retouch and now his done. 

Jeno sat beside him after the older motioned him that he’s done.

“beautiful” is the only word Jeno could say. The painting is so beautifully made. It’s a portrait of him smiling and as if he’s staring at his own soul. The background is a little blurry but he is sure it is the beach that is right in front of them. “you’re so talented, angel. I love this!” 

“do you want it?” Renjun just smiled at the taller. 

“can i?” and there is Jeno with his puppy eyes. And Renjun nodded. 

They decided to walk at the shoreline for the whole afternoon. They’re walking hand in hand and talking about life and their life from their home. They also talk about random things. Basically anything but their current situation. As if they’re avoiding it. 

The nightfall has come and Jeno choose to accompany Renjun’s last night. They went to the festival to find out that today’s theme is slow music. There are still people who are drinking but mostly are still sane and are in their best condition to slow dance. Another lovely sight to see. 

“may i have this dance?” Jeno extended his hand like they are in their prom. Renjun giggles as he gladly accepts his hands. 

I don't want a friend 

I want my life in two 

Just one more night

Waiting to get there

Waiting for you

I'm done fighting all night (waiting for you)

Renjun hums at the song. Again, serenading Jeno in his arms. He puts his head in Jeno’s chest.  “i think this is my favorite place on earth” he thought

When I'm around slow dancing in the dark

Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms

You have made up your mind

I don't need no more signs

Can you?

Can you?

What are they gonna do about them? Should they push it through? Should they give them a chance? But he doesn’t want Jeno to sacrifice his happiness or his chance to meet other people when they’re together. He’s not even sure if what they have is real but he do feels like he likes Jeno. His heart is in pain just thinking of them apart from each other. He gets used at them. Jeno became his habit. But he doesn’t want to take away any possible good things that may come in Jeno’s life. 

Give me reasons we should be complete

You should be with him, I can't compete

You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well

Can't you see?

I don't wanna slow dance

In the dark

Dark

What Renjun doesn’t know is Jeno is willing to give them a chance. Jeno was just waiting for Renjun. Waiting for the older to admit his feelings. He knows Renjun in a short of time and he knows what the older is thinking. And he doesn’t mind at all. He doesn’t mind doing a long distance relationship as long as it mean that he can have Renjun in his life, more than just a stranger. 

When you gotta run

Just hear my voice in you 

Shutting me out of you 

Doing so great 

You

Renjun just wants to punch himself. He knows what he wants but he can’t just admit it. His mind is full of what ifs and uncertainties. What if they wont work? Now that Jeno has seen just his weak side. Maybe Jeno will get tired of him soon. 

Used to be the one 

To hold you when you fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

I don't fuck with your tone

I don't wanna go home 

Can it be one night?

Can you?

Can you?

Jeno is just patiently waiting for Renjun. He refrain himself from talking to the older while the other is clearly confused right now. He stopped himself from pulling the older into a tight hug and kiss him. He cease to declare to the other that everything will be alright. That they will just be fine as long as there are trust between them. Jeno did nothing but patiently waiting for Renjun. He held the older closer unconsciously, he is not really ready to let go of him. Renjun is now his new home.

Give me reasons we should be complete

You should be with him, I can't compete

You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well

Can't you see?

I don't wanna slow dance

In the dark

Dark

In the dark

Dark

Renjun got tired of thinking. In the end he failed this whole trip. He met a stranger and shared his worries. He met a stranger that gives him light in his dark times. But he can’t do that to Jeno. It’s very unfair to him. Renjun really needs help. He looked up to catch Jeno’s eyes and smiled at him. The taller smiled back but it’s different. It’s a sad smile this time. A very heart breaking one.  “he knew” he thought while he pulled the taller into a tight hug. He felt the other kissed the topped of his head. They stayed like that for awhile. Few songs have passed and they still slow dancing. Both of them doesn’t want to end this night. 

But it has to. 

They are now at the airport. Jeno is holding Renjun’s suitcase. They never really talked last night. But they both sleep and cuddled. They even didn’t sleep that is very evident in their dark circles. 

Jeno holds Renjun hand. They only have 15 minutes before the departure. “you should take care of yourself, angel” the taller smile

This time, Renjun tried not to cry. He have to strong, “you too, Jeno” 

13 minutes. 

“did you have fun?” Jeno asked him, all smiley 

Renjun smiled back at him, “this may be my favorite summer, Jen” he stared at Jeno. “im really thankful i’ve met you. i think ill remember you every summer” 

10 minutes 

“so this is it?” Jeno exclaimed

Renjun smiled straight, “this it”

Jeno doesn’t like to ask this but he just want to make an effort, a simple effort, that could change their destiny if there’s one. “can’t I have your socials? your number?”

The long silence is killing Jeno. Renjun also thought about it, “Jeno i think we should try next time? next life time? i dont know” the older can’t look Jeno in the eyes that he failed to see the taller’s teary eye

“you’re really true to your words, renjun” Jeno just let a scoff

“i mean if we have time to know each other more while we’re in the same place” Renjun gaze at the taller, “i think if that happens, we should really try”

5 minutes 

“you know that everything is real, Jen?” Renjun scoots closer to Jeno, “everything i showed you is real, Jeno. I just don’t want to hold yourself or even me. We have so many things to discover. There are so much more than us”

Jeno understands it all but it is really just hard to accept the truth. In two weeks his heart has been broken twice. But he understands it well. They need to learn more about themselves and try to imorove them before they can take care of others. He knows it well.

“me too angel. everything is real” the taller pulled him into hug, a crushing one. 

1 minute

“i love you, Jeno” Renjun confessed. This is really what he feels and he wants to be real until the end. 

Jeno was shocked at the sudden confession but melts into a fond smile, “i love you too, Renjun” 

Last call

“good bye, Jeno” Renjun pecked at Jeno’s cheek. He also grabbed his suitcase from the taller’s hand. It’s time for him to leave. 

“see you later, Renjun” this time it’s Jeno who pecks at the older’s lips. It’s just a pecked but Renjun can feel his feelings into it. They hugged one more time until Renjun really had to leave. As soon as he turn his back Renjun really can’t stop himself from crying. So does Jeno.

——————————————

Renjun is fixing his things in his new apartment here in Seoul. He just landed from Jilin. It’s been 6 years since he last visited Korea or more specifically since his Jeju escaped. That one unforgettable summer love that he has. 

Truth be told, every summer he never fails to remember Jeno. Just like now. It’s late summer and his company trusted him to become the radio host on their new radio station. Like the management really said “bringing Korea to you tbs efm” literally. 

He also found out that the company that acquired it is the same company where Mark is working from as a songwriter and composer. What Mark hasn’t told him is that Jeno is also working with them and is now a famous and top choreographer in Korea. Talking about coincidence. Or destiny?

Speaking of Mark, he invited Renjun at his beach house to have fun together before they’ll get busy. 

Renjun is on his way to the beach house. It’s an hour flight from Seoul to Jeju via plane and he is already tired because of that.

The island is still the same. Nothing much changed. The diner that he and Jeno used to eat is still there. 

Mark opened the door before he could even knock. He is then pulled into a tight hug, “yo Renjun! Finally!! You’re here!” said Mark excitedly.

The beach house also hasn’t change. The interior is just the same it’s just there’s a familiar painting hung near glass window that is overlooking at the beach. It seemed like Mark noticed the way Renjun stared at the painting, “dude Jeno told me it came from you and he really wanted it on display if it’s okay with you”

Renjun’s heart beats faster as soon as he heard the news. Right. He is now in Seoul and probably he can see Jeno from time to time especially he is bestfriends with Mark!  “oh my god what should i do?”  and here come typical Renjun. Panicking over something it never happened or isn’t still happening.

The door cracked open and is welcomed by a guy with a very dark blue hair. He hugged Mark tightly as soon as he saw him and kissed him on the lips in which Renjun had to roll his eyes. Wait! Is this?

“oh Jaemin babe, I guess you never saw Renjun before” Mark started. 

Jaemin? As in Jeno’s best friend who has his unrequited love? 

“Renjun? Like Jeno’s TOTGA?” Jaemin exclaimed and Mark quickly covers his mouth, “sorry about that, Renjun” he tried to smile at him.

Before he could answer, the door is quickly opening and it reveals the person he longed the most. 

Sure he thought about this moment on his way here but he shrugged it off because Mark didn’t say about his other best friends coming here but here they are. 

The man in front of him surely changed but nothing a much. His facial feature is still the same but it got more matured. His hair now is dark brown that also suits him well.

The man at the door was surprised at the person in front of him. That Renjun is right in front of him.

They both stare at each other, and if not because of the two person who is not far from where they are who kept on giggling as if they’re watching kdrama, they didn’t notice that they’ve done it for more than a minutes.

The memories from the past hits them real hard. Like they can’t believe they are now seeing each other after a whole 6 years without seeing each other and without their feelings changed even after dating some guys. It’s not just the same.

It was Jeno who moved first and is now walking closer towards where Renjun is standing. He is wearing that eye smile and his very own smile that is very charming. The older just wants to cave in and live him small kissed. But he had to stop. Nope. 

Jeno cleared his throat as he extended his hands, “hello, I’m Lee Jeno” 

Renjun feels the same weird things inside of him that happened years ago, “hey Jeno, I’m Huang Renjun” 

They both smiled at each other. Their hands are still holding doesn’t know when to let go that made Jaemin screech in excitement. Mark dragged him into the master bedroom and whispered a small “sorry” before they totally disappeared. 

They laugh at the sight. Jeno tugged him slightly that made Renjun looked at the taller. They both have a knowing looked. This is the same look they gave each other few years back. The look that could confirm that they still love each other even after few years had passed.

“So Huang Renjun” Jeno started to speak, “is this the lifetime that you were talking about? Because if it is, i will never let you go”

Renjun blushed at the confession “ damn this is really happening”  and because he is right in front of the love of his life and he surely doesn’t want to let what happened before, he pulled the taller into a tight and longing hug and whispered “yes Lee Jeno, let’s make it real real” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This is my third fic and I don’t really know if I made an improvement. Anyway, i did not proofread it and I wrote it for 8 hours :( give me love.


End file.
